


Oracle of Delphi

by LittleShadow3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShadow3/pseuds/LittleShadow3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphi works at Phantomhive Manor as a maid for a living. However, before she survived the Gutter for her entire childhood. After years of suffering, and several of happiness, she finds a home in the Phantomhive household. She held tight to what she has left, nothing to grasp until something loosens her grip again. Delphi is sent out to make a difficult choice. Especially with her gift of foresight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi Starts Her Day

I awoke at dawn.

After sitting up, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I got out of bed. I opened my curtains and let the sunrise shine on my pale face. I walk over to my wardrobe and picked out my work uniform, which is a navy blue and white maid outfit. I managed to make a deal with my boss that I didn’t have to wear that headband thing. I change out of my nightgown, and into my dress. I instead of the headband tied a navy blue and white ribbon as a bow in my hair, its tight enough where it won’t fall out.

I laced up my boots tight so I won’t trip on them and pull a 'Mey-Rin' as I called it. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and nodded with approval, I exit my room. I march my way out of the servants’ quarters and to the kitchen. I have to make my Master’s breakfast. With any luck, Baldroy will still be asleep and he has not blown up the kitchen. I often wonder what convinced Master Ciel to keep him, as a cook of course! I respect my Master, don’t doubt that please! It just makes me wonder sometimes. I may be just a maid but I often feel like a cook, although Sebastian always handles the desert. He is excellent at making desert. I'm glad because I am not very good at making desert. I can cook, not bake, for some reason.

I sigh with relief as I walk to the kitchen. Yesterday I was not as lucky. The smell of smoke and burning food does not fill my nose. That means Baldroy isn’t awake yet. I smiled a little, and the kitchen is empty. I cook much better with no people; people make me nervous when I’m cooking. I grabbed a pan and started cooking. This morning Master Ciel would have toast with scramble eggs as his breakfast. The past morning he’s had fancy food after fancy food for breakfast, well not today Master! You are having something simple, and you are going to like it. After I finish making his breakfast, I start preparing Master Ciel's morning tea. It was late October, I decided to go with a tiny bit of a Halloween theme and his tea today would be Pumpkin Spice. It's not Master Ciel's favorite taste of tea but it would do. We were _completely_ out of Earl Grey and we wouldn’t be getting more until tomorrow.

By the time Sebastian comes in, I had Master Ciel’s breakfast ready along with a hot cup of tea.

 "Good Morning, Delphi." He spoke first, greeting me kindly. "Morning Sebastian, I have his breakfast ready." I hand him the tray of Master Ciel’s breakfast "And his tea?" He asked. "It is already ready, here it is. Careful it's still hot." I added the tea to the tray, I was joking at the part of being careful. I know he could handle it, unlike Mey-Rin who would spill it. He took it and left the room swiftly. Compared to us, Sebastian always did everything right, the second best of all of us was me and I wasn’t as perfect as him. That I was quite proud of but I work hard to keep my place here. Even though my Master isn't too fickle, I still worried about losing my job. Sebastian on the other hand, I doubt he ever worries about that matter. We're all loyal to Young Master but Sebastian does everything so **perfect**...sometimes I don't think he could be _human_. I really doubt it sometimes. While we all respect Sebastian greatly, but we all fear him just a little. I shivered just a little, I remember when I knew Sebastian as 'Black’. The circus...his acts were perfect, I heard they were. I never got to see them as I was always getting ready for my act. They were always right after his. 

I shake off the shiver and I leave the kitchen to walk to Mey-Rin's room. It's 5:20 am and she should have been up by now. I knock on her door and I get no reply. "Mey-Rin?" I ask, and hear not a single sound and I enter. Mey-Rin was passed out in her bed, I was pretty sure she had one too many drinks of wine last night. There was a party and we were allowed to be a part of it as people-not servants. We all had loads of fun. "Oh, Mey-Rin." I sigh and pull open the curtains, and I tried to do what I've seen Sebastian do to wake Master Ciel up. I got out her clothes, an outfit that matched my own, and set them out. I took her glasses and give them a proper cleaning. She stirred a bit but not much. "C'mon Mey-Rin. It’s time to get up, and you know it!" I nudged her shoulder, I pinched her cheeks but nothing woke her. This annoyed me greatly and I was willing to be cruel. I got real close to her ear and whispered in her "Mey-Rin," I mimicked Sebastian's voice perfectly. She woke up as soon as I spoke. " My-Mister Sebastian?!?!” I hate/love messing with Mey-Rin and I couldn’t help but giggle. She looked around for Sebastian but she only to saw me. I think that annoyed her a lot. "That wasn’t funny, Delphi!" Mey-Rin shot me a glare with her red eyes but I giggled again "Sorry! You wouldn't get up." I smiled innocently, and she went to getting dress. I stepped outside the room. That left me to wake up Baldroy and Finnian, Baldroy sleeps near the kitchen and Finny isn't too far from Mey-Rin's room. I decided to awake him next. I walk slowly into his room, Pluto often sleeps also in his room. I slowly creep into the room and past the demon hound to see if Finnian was awake.

He was not awake. He was snoring quietly in his bed, with his limbs stretched all over. The covers were on the floor and his short strawberry blonde hair was tousled and sticking up. He looked adorable and as innocent as he was.

"Finnian." I nudged his shoulder gently, not wanting to wake him up the same way as Mey-Rin. He was too sweet and native for that kind of teasing and he might be a little offended. I liked staying on his good side, because he was so happy. He rolled over and continued to snore. I nudged him again "Finnian, it’s wake up." I shake him gently, and he opened his eyes. “Five more minutes…? Please?” I smile gently. It’s like dealing with Peter and Wendy again. “No Finnian, you have to wake up now.” I gently tell him. He yawned and sat up. "M! Okay" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Good Morning, Delphi!!!" He smiles, smiling already even if he was just woken up, "Morning Finny." I smile back at him. He edges out of his bed and I walk out. That’s one more to go!

I walk past the kitchen. Baldroy’s room is only about two doors from it. As the cook, he insisted to be right next to the kitchen. His room was full with explosives and flamethrowers and stuff like that. I entered carefully, I did not want set anything off, that would be very bad. "Baldroy, it’s time to get up." I told him in a loud voice. He opened an eye, shot me a glare but doesn't move. I frowned, this annoyed me. "Alrighty then!” I chimed,  “I'm taking your ‘toys’! Including the flamethrower! " I pick up a lighter and his fags “Oh and your cigarettes!” I headed for the door _then_ he sat up. "Oi put those down, I’m up." he glared at me. I grin as I set it down and I walk out. I pocketed a knife as I go.

All my fellow servants are awake.

 I head for the kitchen and sit at the table. We eat a quick breakfast with the boys, then we clean up and sit. We waiting for Sebastian to give us instructions, he stood in front of us, waiting patiently as we eat breakfast. As soon as we finished and the dishes are put away and shining like diamonds, did he speak. He started in order, with the boys, and then the girls.

"Baldroy, you are to start cooking lunch and dinner.” Baldroy nodded, and left the bench to for the more cooking area. Then Sebastian continued “Finnian, you are to weed the yard and the inner courtyard and water the roses. They are in bloom now, correct?” “Yes Sebastian! They are!” Finnian eagerly replied, “Excellent, start heading to them.” Finnian quickly left, running happily to the garden. “Mey-Rin, you are to mop and wax the floor. If you need help reading, please ask for my or Delphi’s help. We need to get you new lenses anyway.” “Yes Mister Sebastian!” Mey-Rin hurried out the door, tripping but she gets up and keeps running. Sebasitan shakes his head and turns to me. “Delphi, you are to wash and clean the windows , then wash the linens." I nod and head out the door to do my job. I pass Mey-Rin who is getting a buck full of soapy water and a mop. I head outside with a pail of water and a several rags in hand.

Master Ciel is so kind. He give me a place to stay, good wages and in a way a family. Mey-Rin felt like a sister to me, older or the perhaps the same age. Finnian as innocent as he was, he was my younger brother and Baldroy was that tough older brother that was annoying and that I argued with. Sebastian...I have no idea, perhaps he was the very older brother that was wise and took care of the rest of us in a cold yet caring manner? Maybe! Tanaka, of course was my grandfather. We all called him gramps, after all! I chuckled as I think about this thought. I stood on a ladder outside of the manorm, cleaning one of the upstairs large window. Pluto whines bellow me as he watches me and wags his tail. I glance down at him, and smile "Give me a minute Plu-Plu!!" I called down as I finish cleaning the window. He barks and yapped so much the ladder started shaking as I climbed down. "Whoa!!!! Bad dog!" He stopped barking and I could climbed down safely. "Good Boy!!" I petted him for a little bit and then went back inside. I heard a ding from a clock and looked over to check the time. It was noon already??? That meant lunch!

I couldn’t believe my morning was done already.


	2. Afternoon Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi starts her afternoon routine.

Lunch, was served by Sebastian because Baldroy burnt it again. It was very tasty and we tried to savories it. It went to fast, and we were soon sent back to our chores. Baldroy went to cook dinner, Finnian was back to the garden, and Mey-Rin and I went to our maid duties.

I went through the rooms and stripped the beds of their linens. Then I went outside to wash them. I finished washing them quickly and hung them across a clothes line for them to dry. I then head inside, my chores are done, but I’ve always been encouraged to see if I can help. I started thinking of who will need more help, and I decided that Mey-Rin probably would need my help. I enter the room where I last saw Mey-Rin. I let out a small scream as I see how many bubbles were packed in that room. "Delphi,!!" Mey-Rin muffle cry, she was somehow still was breathing underneath all the bubble. How, I will never know. " Mey-Rin. What did you do?!?!" I grabbed a broom and starts killing all the bubbles trying to save Mey-Rin from drowning. She must have put in too much soap and it started overflowing…or something along the lines of that. "I don't know!!" she wailed as I pulled her out. I then got her in a bubble-free-zone, I sighed. "Oh Mey-Rin...how about you go dust and I fix this, yes?" I tried to make it better, she nodded. "Yes Yes!!" she nods and ran out of the room as I clean up the mess. After all the bubbles 'disappeared' I walked back to check on Mey-Rin. She was sitting in her room, apparently all finished with her chores,"You alright?"  I asked 'Yeah...I’m just a bit sick of always messing up-” She started speaking with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Then the kitchen blew up.

“Good Lord, What is it now?” I sighed and then I started hurrying towards the kitchen where the explosion came from.”Baldroy!” I look at the exploded kitchen, at least this time it is not on fire. It’s exploded but everything is still in working kitchen. I enter quickly, pass a stunned Baldroy and check on dinner. It’s charred, and smells horrid. I frowned down at it, thinking of how I could improvise. Chop up the meet and cook it, use it in a stew maybe? I decided to go with that and chop the meat up. I continue to cook, while glaring at a stunned Baldroy.  Oh I was not happy with him! “Delphi…let me continue cooking…” he pleaded. I looked over, frowned, and ignored him. I cooked dinner, not Baldroy that day. After I got it all in a crock-pot I instructed Baldroy to watch it and stir it every once in a while. I started cleaning the kitchen as best as I could, it took a while but it started looking better after a good two or three hours of work.


End file.
